This invention relates to a programmable system for enabling an object, preferably a toy or novelty item, to perform a series of actions chosen by a user.
Many toys or novelty items are available in the market which can perform different actions instructed by a player through the use of a remote control device. Typically the use of the remote control device results in a specific action of a toy object, for instance a vehicle. The remote control systems are either infrared, or radio controlled and can only be used to instruct the vehicle to perform individual or separate actions. These kind items are limited in the variability of their performance.
Having a variable programmable toy or novelty item would have distinct advantages and benefits in the consumer market.
The invention is directed to overcoming the limitations of existing toys and novelty items.